Blå Riddere
The following content is taken from the Norse Legends; they should not be duplicated without permission of the authors. History : The Blue Knights is an orden found by Mikael Mattisson and they used to count seven. By the time that Mikael became the king of Norway, he decided to choose to seven strongest men in his lines and raise their status to royalty. Amongst those men was also his son, Jorck Mikaelson. : The knights varied in age, heritage and race and were a sign for the kingdom's impartiality and freedom. : Present : With Mikael joining politics in 1988, the knights mainly functioned as members of his party and as his assistants and also still as his guards. Mikael rarely accepts new members to become one of his knights, however new members are welcomed in his political party, the FLD. ranks : Each one of the knight has (had) a certain task in this orden. The first knight is also the heir to the throne and with that close family of the king. (Bjartr is Mikael's foster-son) The first knight : Primus Pilus As aforementioned, the first knight is the closest member and most likely family. Also is (s)he the heir of the throne. They are also the military leader. : As second, the first in this hierarchy is dealing with Defence and Economics. The second knight : Venator As it is Aulac Macbeth, the second knight tends to be an informant (in past times the person served as a spy); also is the person involved in contracts and communication. The third knight : Prefectus The third place is given to the one who represents the monarch in public and organises tours. In context with the party, this person manages publicity. At times, the knight in this position was called the second in command as the first knight leading the royal army instead of the king. The fourth knight : Prefectus Castrorum takes care of national concerns. In past times this one was known for as the bard of the knights and also the third in command of the royal army. The fith knight : Centurion exercitatore The fifth knight is commonly known as the assistant to the first knight and a trainer for squires. The sixth and seventh knight : Immunes The follow-ups of the third knight Royal Enchanter : ''Magnus Venefica'' Royal enchanter and master of the arcane arts. The position was retired after the death of Caoimhe of Faelaine, the last and only person to formally hold the title. The chair sat empty until Philomena Ward, recently promoted to Primus Pilus after Njal Vollan renounced the title, revived the order to its full glory in response to the growing threat against King Mikael and the Realm of Light. The royal enchanter enjoys a diplomatic political stance. trivia *the ranks are based on Roman army ranks: http://www.roman-colosseum.info/roman-army/roman-army-ranks.htm *the royal army usually introduced themselves to the enemy with a traditional routine similar to the Haka: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haka notable members :includes former and recent members :* Philomena Ward :* Aulac MacBeth :* Alaric Möttöla :* Njal Finn Vollan :* Ragnar Gardursson :* Caoimhe of Faelaine :* Bjartr Jarlson :* Ita of Faelaine :* Solveig Varsdatter :* Jorck Mikaelsson Category:Organization Category:Plot Category:Of Sinners and Saints